Das Letzte Licht
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Was geschah in den Tiefen von Melkors Festung?


Anmerkung: Ich hatte mir schon lange Gedanken über diese Begebenheiten gemacht, bevor ich sie nieder schrieb, und fand es recht schwierig. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen. Wenn ja, dann lasst es mich wissen.

Das letzte Licht

Eine schwere Düsternis lag in dem Raum, kalt und rau, alles verzehrend. Schon seit Jahrhunderten war kein Lichtstrahl von Außen in die dunklen Gemäuer gedrungen, nur der gelegentliche Schein von Fackeln erhellte die Kammer, in der sich der Gestank von Verwesung und Tod wie ein Teppich ausbreitete. Doch das Wesen, das in eisernen Ketten an der rauen Wand hing, hatte gelernt, auch das Licht der Fackeln zu fürchten, denn es bedeutete nur weitere Qualen, Folter und Grausamkeit. Außer Angst und Schmerz kannte es nichts mehr, denn auch die Zeit hatte an Bedeutung verloren, seit das Wesen hier verweilte. Ob es Wochen, Monate oder Jahre gewesen waren, vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Es kannte nicht einmal seinen eigenen Namen, wusste nicht, was es gewesen war, bevor es hier her gebracht wurde.

Nur manchmal fand es unter all dem Schmerz genügend Kraft, sein Haupt zu heben, um die Blicke durch den Raum schweifen zu lassen, blind zu den anderen zu sehen, die das gleiche Schicksal erlitten. Doch schon lange sprachen sie nicht mehr miteinander, denn selbst wenn sie noch Worte gefunden, noch ihre Sprache gekannt hätten, so hätte das Wesen keinen Laut mehr von sich geben können, da sein Mund völlig ausgetrocknet war.

Wo einst goldene Locken sein Gesicht umrahmt hatten, waren nur noch ein paar dünne, gräuliche Strähnen übrig, die vor seinem fahlen Gesicht herunter hingen. Seine Haut war gräulich, fast gänzlich farblos, und auch die Augen hatten all ihren Glanz verloren. Stumpf waren sie und dunkel, nicht mehr wie leuchtend blaue Seen sondern wie Tümpel von modrigem Schlamm.

Doch dies wusste das Wesen nicht, und selbst wenn, so wäre dies nicht wichtig gewesen. Nichts schien mehr von Bedeutung in dieser Welt, die nur noch aus Pein und Schwärze bestand.

Seine Sinne waren schon lange wie betäubt von all dem Schmerz, den es hatte durchstehen müssen, und dennoch vermochte es nicht, gänzlich in Ohnmacht oder gar in die tröstenden Arme des Todes zu driften. Es war dazu verdammt, jeden Moment zu erfahren und alles zu spüren, was in ihm geschah, auch wenn es dies nicht verstand.

Ein quietschender, grausiger Laut drang in sein Gehör, und es wusste, dass die Türe zu der Kammer geöffnet wurde. Ein Strahl von rötlich kaltem Licht viel hinein und blendete die Augen des Wesens, als eine Fackel hinein getragen wurde. Das Wesen wusste, was dies bedeutete.

Stimmen drangen auf es ein, sprachen in einer Sprache, die es bereits seit langem oft vernahm aber immer noch nicht verstehen wollte. Grässliche Laute waren es, mehr ein Krächzen als wirkliche Sprache, doch das Wesen kümmerte es nicht, was sie bedeuteten, es wusste dies ohnehin. Sie bedeuteten Schmerzen und Qual.

Sein schwacher Körper zitterte und jeder Muskel in ihm schien zu brennen, als würde er zerrissen allein durch diese kleine Bewegung. Lange schon hatte das Wesen nicht mehr gehen dürfen, sich nicht strecken können oder auf eigenen Füßen gestanden. Die Ketten, die es an die Wand fesselten, schienen bereits mit seinen Handgelenken verschmolzen, als sei es nicht ein Lebewesen, das an ihnen hing, sondern eine Verlängerung von ihnen. Sie zerrten an ihm, seine Finger spürte es kaum noch, doch der Schmerz seiner verdrehten Schultern war bereits ein Teil von ihm geworden, so als hätte das Wesen nie ein Leben ohne ihn gekannt.

Die Gestalten kamen näher auf ihn zu, und aus verengten Augenlidern, die das Licht der Fackeln scheuten, blickte das Wesen in ihre grässlichen Gesichter, die es auszulachen schienen, sich an seinem Leid erfreuten.

Es gab keine Stelle seines Körpers, die sie noch nicht gefoltert haben, kein Flecken Haut, der noch nicht von Blut bedeckt gewesen war, nicht unendliche Schmerzen erlebt hatte.

Welche Gräueltaten sie diesmal erdacht hatten, um es zu foltern, wusste das Wesen nicht, und zu schwach war es, mit den Augen nach ihren Waffen oder Instrumenten zu spähen.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ein heftiger, markerschütternder Schmerz das Wesen, ein Brennen, das von seiner Schulter ausging und bald seinen gesamten Körper durchzuckte, als würde es verzehrt von einem rotglühenden Feuer. Es hörte kaum seinen eigenen, gepeinigten Aufschrei, der rau und heiser verhallte.

Eine Welle von Schmerz und purer Agonie nach der anderen, schien seinen Körper hinfort zu schwemmen, ergriff seinen Geist, bis das Wesen nur noch aus Qualen zu bestehen schien. Längst war sein Bewusstsein nicht mehr in der Lage, etwas anderes zu kennen. Nur das Lachen und die scheußlichen Stimmen drangen hin und wieder zu ihm durch, doch sie verstärkten nur noch den Schmerz in seinem Körper, denn allmählich, verstand das Wesen, was sie ihm sagten.

Es wollte nicht zuhören, wollte nicht das geschehen lassen, was die Kreaturen bezweckten. Das Wesen existierte fast nicht mehr, und dennoch brachte es die Kraft auf, sie zu bekämpfen, sich mit all seiner Energie und seinem Willen dagegen zu wehren, ihnen nachzugeben. Doch die Schmerzen wurden immer unerträglicher. Wenn das Wesen doch bloß der Tod fände…

Es spürte, dass es nun nur zwei Wege gab, die es von diesen Qualen erlösen würden. Einen davon wollte es nicht gehen, und der andere wollte sich ihm nicht öffnen.

Es fühlte, wie sein Innerstes immer dunkler wurde, wie all das Licht seines Geistes von ihm zu weichen schien, alles, was in dem Wesen noch hell und gut gewesen war, der letzte Funken seiner Existenz. Und sein Herz war nur noch schwarz, kalt… und so schwer, dass es ihn von innen zerriss.

Doch plötzlich riss das Wesen die Augen auf und starrte ins Nichts. Und in seiner Mitte glomm ein Funken auf, schwach zunächst, doch immer heller, ein gleißendes und dennoch warmes, wohliges Licht, das das Wesen umhüllte und in sein Herz fuhr, und für einen Augenblick, einen unschätzbar kostbaren Moment, wusste das Wesen wieder, wer es war, [i]_was[/i] _es war: ein Elb.

Er wusste wieder, wie er hier her gekommen war, wie er einst gefangen genommen und in Morgoths Festung verschleppt worden war; wie die Diener des Dunklen Herrschers ihn zunächst versucht hatten zu bestechen, dann zu verderben und schließlich begonnen hatten, ihn zu Foltern. Er erinnerte sich an sein Leben, endlos weiße Strände und dahinter grüne Hügel, an bunte Blumen und den Gesang von Vögeln, an reine, frische Luft in seinen Lungen und den Wind in seinem Haar. Er fühlte im Geiste wieder das Gras unter seinen Füßen, laues Wasser um seinen Körper und zärtliche Arme, die ihn hielten, Lippen, die ihn küssten. Er spürte wieder Glück und Liebe und das Wissen, frei zu sein. Und er sah das Licht der beiden Bäume, hell und sanft, sodass es auch das trübste Gemüt zu erhellen vermochte. Und dann wusste er ihn wieder: seinen Namen. Er wollte ihn heraus schreien, dem Wort, das seine Existenz Wirklichkeit werden ließ, Gestalt verleihen. Er öffnete die Lippen, sog Luft in seine Lungen ein und….

Der Name glitt hinfort, das Licht verdunkelte sich und die Formen seiner Erinnerung wurden von einer bleiernen Dunkelheit verschlungen.

Seine Lider öffneten sich, und seine Augen blickten in den düsteren Kerker, der nur erhellt war vom rötlichen Schein der Fackeln. Dort vor ihm standen die Kreaturen und blickten ihm lachend entgegen. Der Schmerz war verschwunden. Die Schwärze in seinem Herzen füllte das Wesen aus, und es wusste, was es war: ein Ork.

Ende

Bitte gebt mir Feedback grins


End file.
